stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Badon
| footnotes= }} Bobby Gene Badon (born c. 1950) is a farmer and businessman from Carencro, Louisiana, who is a departing one-term Democratic member of the Louisiana House of Representatives from District 39 (Lafayette, St. Landry, and St. Martin parishes). In 2012, the St. Martin Parish precincts will be removed from District 39. Badon graduated in 1968 from Northside High School in Lafayette. Prior to his legislative tenure, Badon was a two-term member of the Carencro City Council in Lafayette Parish. He is a veteran of the United States Navy. Badon is Roman Catholic. In 2007, he defeated the Republican candidate, Raymond "La La" Lalonde, a former Democratic member of the Louisiana House. In the low-turnout general election held on November 17, 2007, Badon polled 3,914 (52 percent) to Lalonde's 3,662 (48 percent). Badon attributed crossover Republican voters who helped to secure his Democratic victory. He vowed to end corrupt practices in Louisiana state government: "I have not sold my vote to any special interest group. When I get to Baton Rouge, I don't owe anyone any favors," he told the Lafayette Daily Advertiser.Lafayette Daily Advertiser, November 18, 2007 In the October 20 nonpartisan blanket primary Lalonde had led Badon, 4,352 (30 percent) to 4,028 (27 percent). Two other primary candidates, both Democrats, held a combined and critical 43 percent of the vote. Incumbent Clara Baudoin was term-limited and hence ineligible to seek a fourth term. Badon served on these House committees: (1) Agriculture, Forestry, Aquaculture, and Rural Development, (2) Commerce, and (3) Natural Resources and Environment. In 2010, Badon was ranked 94 percent by the Louisiana Association of Business and Industry and 67 percent by the Louisiana Family Forum. In 2009, he was given 100 percent ranking by the Louisiana Right to Life Federation. On January 18, 2010, Badon was arrested in Carencro for driving while intoxicated after a Louisiana trooper stopped him for alleged improper lane usage. In June 2011, a state district court judge, Herman Clause, threw out the first-offense DWI case on grounds that the officer had no grounds to have stopped Badon. On August 2, 2011, Badon announced that because of his farming and business commitments he would not seek reelection in the October 22 nonpartisan blanket primary. Home builder Stephen Ortego, a Democrat who polled 25 percent of the ballots in the 2007 primary against Badon, ran again for the post in redistricted territory. The redrawn district will include Scott, now in District 45 represented by Speaker Pro Tempore Joel Robideaux of Lafayette, and southern St. Landry Parish. Primary results place Ortego in the November 19, 2011, general election with Republican Don Menard, who led the three-candidate field with 44.5 percent. Ortego trailed with 35 percent, and the Independent candidate, James "Jaime" Arnaud, held the remaining 20.5 percent of the ballots cast.Louisiana Secretary of State, Primary election returns, October 22, 2011}} Menard carries the backing of U.S. Senator David Vitter's Louisiana Committee for a Republican Majority. Stephen Ortego then won the general election with 55 percent of the vote. References Category:1950s births Category:Living people Category:Louisiana Democrats Category:Members of the Louisiana House of Representatives Category:People from Lafayette, Louisiana Category:American businesspeople Category:United States Navy personnel Category:Cajun people